The One That Got Away
by IloveDracoMalfoy77
Summary: Hermione and Fred are in love. Nothing seems to to keep them apart, and Hermione is sure that they are destined to be together. But when the final battle comes and Fred is killed Hermione is left to deal with her grief and her now empty future. -Songfic


(A/N So this is my very first song fic, I am doing to Katy Perry's The One That Got Away. I would defiantly advise that you hit up the youtube video to this song, this is where I got some of my ideas. Also for the dance scene in this story I pictured Fred humming the song Flightless Bird American Mouth but Iron and Wine, that is also a really beautiful song.)

(Okay so anyone who is confused on the parts of the story, the italic parts are a memories when her and Fred first fell in love in 5th year. The normal parts are the present and at the final battle and after.)

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own the song by Katy Perry.

The One That Got Away.

_ The blazing sun was hot against my legs. It was the summer of my 5__th__ year and Fred and I had snuck away from the craziness of the burrow for a few secluded moments in the shade of a beech tree. I looked up into Fred's kind face, he had warm chocolate brown eyes and fiery red hair. I loved every part of him from his rough callused hands to the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. I sighed contently and closed my eyes. As I leaned on his shoulder, his hand began to stroke my hair. I smiled. _

"_What's got you smiling?" Fred asked._

"_You." I said simply._

_Fred looked confused. "Me? Why"_

"_Because," I said wrapping my arms around his waist. "Your mine." _

_He gently kissed the top of my head._

"_Forever."_

xxx

Screams filled the air. Flashes of light danced across Fred's face illuminating his striking features before being plunged into darkness again. I clung on to him as though he were my lifeline. I nestled my head on his strong shoulder and whispered, "I love you."

He held my face with both of his strong-callused hands.

"I love you too sweetheart."

I looked into his eyes; they showed no trace of fear. He was so brave, that was one of the reasons I had fallen in love with him back in 5th year. Thinking of those days brought a lump to my throat. It was amazing how much can change over the course of two years, I still loved him every bit as much as I had when we first started dating. However, things had changed, preparing for the war had darkened both our sprits. Fred still made jokes but they were not as light hearted. He was suffering I could tell, if only he would confess what was bothering him. I knew Fred would fight, he was to good of a man no to, but a part of me- a selfish part wanted him to stay right where he was, with me.

Fred bent down and gave me a lingering kiss, and then he pulled away and was gone.

xxx

_ The Gryffindor common room was empty, no one else was up at this time of night._

_I sat in my favorite armchair by the fire reading a book. I was so immersed in my book I didn't hear Fred come in from some late night wanderings. He snuck up behind me._

"_Hey you." He whispered._

_I screamed and jumped in my seat._

_I turned around to face him._

"_That's wasn't very nice." I said accusingly._

"_I know sweetheart, I'm sorry." He said and spread his arms wide._

_He enveloped me in his arms and I cuddled down beside him. Fred was gazing into the flames when I tickled his stomach._

"_Hey!" He laughed surprised._

"_That's what you get for scaring me half to death." I said matter-of-factly._

"_Oh yeah." His tone was challenging._

_I nodded my head and leapt up from my chair before he could grab me. Fred began chasing me around the common room as I lightly jumped over various objects. Fred on the other hand stumbled over everything and finally fell. _

"_Ow, my ankle." Fred moaned. I stopped in my tracks and turned._

"_Are you okay? Here let me see if we need to get Madam Pomefrey." I walked over to Fred and knelt down, I gingerly touched his ankle._

_Suddenly Fred tickled me and yelled "Gotcha!" _

_I yelled and rolled over. He pinned me to the ground and began to tickle my stomach._

"_Stop, stop, stop!" I laughed as he continually tickled me._

_Finally, he let go and I sat up. My through sore from laughing. Together we sat back down in the armchair and I wrapped my arm around his waist. _

"_You know what?" _

"_What." He asked.  
>"You are a complete git." I said smiling. <em>

_He turned to me, "I know." _

_And then he kissed me. _

_It was the most blissful feeling in the world. It was our fist kiss._

_And it was perfect. _

xxx

The great Hall was crowded with people, families mourning the dead, treating the injured, and enjoying the company of those luckily enough to still be alive. I walked in a slow dreamlike state past the throng of people.

The Weasleys were all gathered over a bed whose occupant I could not see. Dread swept over me what had happened. As I drew closer, I saw a glint of red hair on the bed. My insides dropped and immediately I knew what had happened. My throat constricted, I couldn't breath I was to consumed with horror. I rushed past people until I got to the Wealeys. They broke apart when they saw me coming and I ran to Fred. Someone was sobbing racked haggard sobs and in a disjointed way, I realized that it was me. Wave after wave of grief hit me each one worse then the one before. I gazed into Fred's lifeless eyes and realized that I would never be able to see his smile, to hear his laugh again, or to feel his hands on my face.

After awhile I realized that someone was holding me, I looked up and realized it was George. Tears were streaming down his face that looked so alike Fred's. I cried harder and clung on to him, glad to have a friend. Both of us were going through the same thing.

Mr. Weasley bent down slowly.

"Hermione, Fred wrote this down before he died. He told me if anything happened to him to give this to you."

I carefully unrolled the parchment and read.

_ Dearest Hermione_

_I love you, I always will. You are my everything, you are beautiful inside and out. I am yours forever. Don't ever forget that sweetheart._

_-F_

xxx

_The wind was cold against my back; I tucked my scarf closer to me and turned to face Fred. _

"_It's so beautiful out." I said._

_It was, the snow was falling lightly on the grounds and in the distance, you could make out the outline of the mountains. _

_Fred nodded, he held out his hand._

_I looked at him questioningly. He cleared his throat._

"_May I have this dance?" _

_I laughed, sure he was joking. The look on his face told me otherwise._

"_But there is no music." I said._

_Fred began to hum, a slow soft song._

_I took his hand and placed my other on his shoulder. We spun around and around in circles making me dizzy, we did a basic two-step. All the while Fred hummed his melody. _

_I looked up into his big brown eyes and thought,_

'_He's the one.'_

_I went up onto my tiptoes and softly kissed him. I gently pulled away._

"_Do you know why you matter so much to me?" Fred asked me._

"_Why?" I questioned._

"_Because, your beautiful inside and out." Fred said and then added on" And Mione."_

"_Yes." _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too." _

_And he began to hum again, taking me around and around in the snow._

xxx

The room was dark I lay awake in bed stewing like always. I pulled out Fred's last letter from under my pillow and read it for it seems about the 100th time. Tears spilled onto my lap as I read his familiar messy scrawl.

'Why didn't I stop him from fighting.' I thought. 'He was right there with me I could have stopped him. I could have kept him safe. But he slipped right through my fingers and got away.'


End file.
